desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're So Happy You're So Happy
"We're So Happy You're So Happy" is the 89th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan realizes Jackson has been taking tips from Mike.]] The episode begins with Jackson bringing in the newspaper one morning and he meets Mike, who stopped by to return MJ's video game. When Mike suggests he should hang out with Jackson, Susan protests, but later agrees when he threatens to fight MJ's custody. Mike and Jackson become quick friends after they hang out one night. Susan is initially pleased, but is soon upset when she discovered Mike and Jackson exchanged sex tips with each other. One night, Susan met up with Mike at the bar and told him that she is uncomfortable seeing him and Jackson bond. Mike assures it is a good thing that he, Jackson and Susan are friends, especially for MJ's sake. When she returns home, she found out that Karl, her first ex-husband, drops by and he too had met Jackson. He'd come by because Julie needed some signatures for insurance purposes. Karl provokes Susan about the fact that she is currently dating yet another service provider. The latter quizzes her about whether there are any other exes he should know about. Lynette helps his mother get a hang of "Silverfizz".]] Lynette finds it difficult to strike a conversation with Porter, so Parker introduce her a social website named "Silverfizz" which allows online chatting. Then, Lynette created an alter ego "SaraJ" who is a teenage girl to chat with Porter. Tom warns her to stop chatting with Porter before things gets out of hand. Lynette refuses to listen and she is ecstatic to learn Porter has an interest in poetry. Her plan soon backfires when Porter falls for her and sends her an erotic poem. Panicked, she decides to write a Dear John letter to Porter to end the relationship. The situation turned worse when she accidentally signed off the message as "Love, Mom". Porter learns his crush is actually his mother and is heartbroken. Bree Bree shows her cookbook "Mrs. Van de Kamp's Old Fashion Cooking" to Andrew and Orson. Orson wonders why Bree did not name her cookbook as Mrs. Hodge, to which Bree replies Mrs. Van de Kamp is what she is known for. Bree later does a radio interview for her new cookbook when she talks about her dead husband, and completely ignores Orson's existence. When Orson confronts Bree about the issue, she said she is not proud of his past. Furious, Orson demands to cook pot roast for dinner as Bree had promised over and over, and Bree weeps while preparing the meal. Gabrielle drags a blind Carlos to the Downing party.]] Gabrielle is invited for a fancy party by Michelle Downing. When she is telling Carlos the good news, she is shocked to find him massaging an elderly in their living room. Feeling uncomfortable, Gaby convinces Carlos to work as a masseur at a country club as the pay is better and she can regain her social status. However, Bree who is hired to cater the party, informs Gaby that they are being left off as they are considered "staff" and the guests felt it is inappropriate to mingle with them. Gaby and Carlos attend the party anyway through the back door. Bree drags Gaby aside and tell her to leave before the host found out. However, it was to later as Carlos is chased off by Michelle. Carlos later confronts Gaby for her actions and she later confessed that she felt she was losing everything she had. Carlos tells Gaby about his clients that are complaining about their lives and revealing inner secrets that they are not happy despite being rich. He assures that he is happy now and the materialism does not matter as much. Edie is as nice to his neighbors as he possibly can.]] Edie decides to move out as she is tired of the neighbors' cold attitude towards her, especially Karen McCluskey who insulted her with a crude joke earlier. When she asks Dave why he insisted to stay in Wisteria Lane, he avoids the question by saying that they can be happy here and convinces her to stay. The next day, Dave pays Mrs. McCluskey a visit and demands an apology to Edie. Karen refuses, as she believes she was merely joking. Dave then tells her that Karen must be lonely when he notices she talks to her pet cat Toby like a person and invites him in without hesitation. Toby is found missing after that and Dave offers to help her find the cat in condition that she apologize to Edie. Karen finally did, and tells Edie to inform Dave that they have reconciled. Later, she found Toby back in her house, and finds her front window is left open. Karen ponders about Dave's true motives and teams up with Katherine to learn more about him. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of new series regular Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo). *Although credited, Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) is absent from this episode. *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the song "So Happy", featured in the Stephen Sondheim musical Into the Woods. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5